


Crossed Wires

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: “Castiel never cuddles Dean after sex because he assumes Dean thinks of himself as ‘too manly’ for that kind of thing... except Dean <b>does</b> want cuddling, damnit. Get these guys to cuddle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



t sucks. It sucks _ass._ Dean’s getting laid regularly, with the same person, which has never happened before. Technically it’s less “getting laid” than “being in a relationship,” but whatever. It still sucks.

Not the sex. Cas had been almost hysterically naïve the first time, but he’d caught on so fast he made Dean’s head spin and now the sex is always fantastic.

Not the relationship itself. Dean hasn’t said anything yet, but he knows Cas knows how he feels about him without him having to say, which is awesome, and Cas has told him he loves him a couple times, and even though Dean mumbles and scoffs and tells him to stop being a girl he doesn’t really mind.

He doesn’t mind the PDA’s either, although Cas doesn’t do much and he’s gotten some weird looks for holding hands with a guy.

No, what sucks is the fact that Cas always leaves after they have sex. Dean knows why of course. Cas knows everything about him, knows his standard MO in terms of sex is to leave after, and he might not get human customs but he doesn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable, so that’s what he does.

Which would be fine, except that Dean never really wanted that. He wanted to settle down, have someone he cared about, which he has, he supposes, but…OK, fine, enough talking around the subject. His balls are going to drop off from just thinking it, but he wishes Cas would stay. He wants to fall asleep next to him.

But hell if he’s ever going to _admit_ that to anyone, much less Cas.

Still, they’ve been together six months now, which in terms of Dean’s relationships is married with three kids, and Cas still always leaves.

So the next time they have sex he catches Cas’ wrist as he gets up to leave. “C’mere.”

Cas is taken aback and falls half on top of him. “Dean?”

Dean doesn’t answer, just wrestles him around until Cas is in front of him, rests his head on Cas’ shoulder and throws an arm over his hip. “Stay,” he says, like he’s talking to a dog rather than making a request.

Cas looks over his shoulder at him, but he relaxes against him and Dean sighs with relief.

“Night Cas.”

“Sleep well, Dean.”

And Dean figures he will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crossed Wires [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210435) by [Namirart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart)




End file.
